


That's what friends do

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Varian & andrew [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Confessions, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Takes place after Rapunzel's return.Varian is not sure why Andrew wants to see him, hes nervous and unsure.But surprisingly Andrew surprises him.
Series: Varian & andrew [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644532
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	That's what friends do

Unease drifted in Varians gut the sound of silence all but the slight wind that shown in the cells as he walked by, it felt like just yesterday that he was back here. An sense of dread filling the Teenagers gut.

He didnt know why but Andrew had wanted to see him. 

He was almost to an panic attack right as he reached the cell almost gave up and ran away, but he wasn't an coward. He wasent about to let Andrew intimidate him anymore.

Reaching the cell Varian stiffened noticing Andrew sitting on the bed leaning up against the wall, his eyes opening when Varian shifted nervously. 

"Well well long time no see buddy". Andrew smirked standing, the chain on his leg making noise as he drifted over to the front of the cell 

"The guards said you wanted to see me?".

"Relax kid". Andrew rolled his eyes frame leaning up against the bars, "I am not going to hurt you. Not that I could anyway". He rapped his knuckles on the bars. "The truth is against my better judgment,I owe you an applogy".

Varian did an double take.

"Look being in this cell wn couple nights and thinking what went wrong, sure I was angry at you. We all were. But looking back I didn't exactly treat you right". Andrew struggles with the words. "And I didnt respect that you didnt want to hurt anyone. We've gotten close these months, and I cant deny I care for you kid. And what I did was wrong, even for me. So I am sorry".

Varian opened and closed his mouth an few times, eyes drawn together in confusion for an moment, Andrew was turned away not looking at him. 

"Hey". Varians tone soft reaching out touching the muscular arm, he gave an slight smile as Andrew jerked his head up meeting his gaze. "If your going to applogize, then I want to say thank you".

"Thank you? For what?".

"I never told you think". Variwn placed in front of the cage, "but the first couple nights I came here. I thought about committing suicide. I had so much hate in me, and heartbreak". An pained sad smile flashed across Varians facs.

Nothing usually bothered Andrew he was ad strong ad they came, nothing rattled him. But the thought of fhr Teenagar committing suicide tore at his normally cold heart. He was just an kid, true he wasent the nice to Cassandra. Oe even him. But he couldnt deney he had an soft spot for the Alchemist.

Varian blinked as he felt Andrew's hand touch his own.

"Do you still think about it?".

"Not so much anymore, the pain is still there though. Losing my dad, hes back but he lost an year of his life. Being an bad person".

"I am gonna stop you right there kid". Andrews tone firm. "You may have helped us but your not an bad person. You were put in an situation that you couldnt help".

"Why are you saying all this? I got you put in prison, were not on the same side anymore?".

"Truth? We made our mistakes, we made our live choices, but you, you have an bright future ahead of you. The things you built amazed us, amazed me. I might be an bad guy. But even I am not blind to the true potential taped in that mind of yours".

Varian didnt know what made him do it but he lunged forward wrapping an arm around the older male through the bars, head resting on his shoulder.

Andrew was not an touchy feely guy however he wrapped an arm around the Teenager resting his head ontop of his hair. He gently took the Alchemist by the shoulders pushing him back there eyes meeting.

"I need you to promise me somthing Varians, go out there, make somthinf of yourself. Dont make the same mistakes we made". Andrew glanced behind him at the crew who were sleeping. "What I made. Go do great things".

Varian swallowed thickly nodding eyes filled with emotions. 

"Now". Andrew ruffled Varians hair. "Get our of here before the princess worries that we killed you". He smirked earning an smile from Varian.

Turning to leave Varian paused at the door.

"Hey Andrew?"

Andrew looked up from the bed which he had went back to.

"Can I come back in an couple days to come visit you?".

"Why would you…".

"Thsts what friends do right?".

An geuigine smile flashed across the older males face putting his hands behind his back, smirking he nodded.

"Yeah that's what friends do".

Grinning Varian left the prison leaving Andrew to think.

Maybe being locked up wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
